Keep Your Hands to Yourself
by slyfox13
Summary: Sebastian is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Can Kurt keep him in line or will they both give in to passion? Yaoi Sebastian/Kurt. Sequel to Avalanche. COMPLETE!


Hey everybody this is the sequel to Avalanche. My muse had another spark of inspiration for this couple and here it is. And this will be from Sebastians POV. This will be a one-shot. I'm so excited to show how these two are doing! There will be a lime in this story.

I think it can be read alone. There are some references to the first one that might be a little confusing, but not too much I don't think. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

******Warning: Sexual content**

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

* * *

Kurt turned on his side, his shirt sliding up the pale expanse of his back. My mouth watered to see his exposed skin. It didn't happen often and I wanted to touch him. I had to scoot away from him to keep my hands to myself. Kurt made it very clear that we weren't supposed to do anything beyond kissing for a while. How long was a while? We've been dating for a month now. That was one of the longest relationships I've had in a long time. My right hand was almost worn out from use. I'm a guy who was used to getting regular action. Now I can only get action from one person and they won't put out. I might have to give my left hand a go. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. Torture. That was the only word to describe my plight. I turned on my side away from the tempting sight of Kurt's back. The clock read ten. It was only ten. I might not make it through the night. Not without using my hand.

My hand wandered over my clothed abdomen, slowly making my way toward my boxers. My prick started to take notice when Kurt grunted in his sleep. I pulled my hand away quickly. I turned on the light to get a better look at my sleeping companion, turning on my side to find Kurt facing me, hands tucked under his cheek. He looked so sweet. I shook my head. Ever since Kurt and I started dating I noticed my thoughts taking a less dirty thought pattern. Although my mind would always be in the gutter. That didn't seem to stop me from thinking Kurt was adorable. He snorted in his sleep, bringing a small smile to my face. I always told him he snored in his sleep, but he never believed me. That was alright because it was kind of cute when he denied that he did. Although I'm positive that he knows that he snores, it embarrasses him to admit it.

Watching Kurt sleep became too much for my wandering hands. Slowly I reached out my hand to caress his cheek. He snuffled when I lightly grazed his skin with the tips of my fingers. _I wonder how much it will take to wake him up. _I ran my fingers from his cheeks to his neck, lightly stroking the skin. I raised goose-flesh on my own arms. It really had been too long. I focused my mind on the task at hand.

Kurt's eyes lashes fluttered when I leaned in to lightly skimming the shell of his ear. I continued down his neck to his lightly muscled arms. I nibbled the flesh of his earlobe earning me a moan that went straight to my dick. I was already half hard and I hadn't even touched myself. Kurt moved his head a little, tilting his chin to expose his throat. I looked down at his face to see a small smile on his lips. So he thought he had me, we'll see about that. I blew lightly on his ear; a shiver ran through his body. While Kurt was distracted with that I snuck my hand down his belly, dancing my fingers over his tented boxers, Kurt gasped eyes opening wide. He bit his lower lip when he caught my eyes. His pupils swallowed up most of his pretty blue eyes. I had to rein in my lust at the sight of him. Suddenly my little game wasn't so funny anymore. Kurt's eyes fell to my mouth, hungrily staring at my lips. I licked them without thinking. It set Kurt off. He lunged at me pinning me to the bed our cocks perfectly aligned from where he sat on top of me. I almost blew my load. Sad to say it was too much stimulation for my prick at the moment. I wrapped my arms around Kurt bringing him closer to me. Our mouths met in a passionate kiss. Teeth clashed together as we tried to assert our dominance. Kurt was more wild than normal. He usually let me set the pace of the kiss after a few moments of our tongues battling, not so much today. I nipped his lower lip as he pulled away, he groaned an appreciative moan when I bucked up into him. The friction was just a little short of satisfying. Kurt sat up looking down at me with bee stung lips, heavy-lidded lust filled eyes. I thought he was about to bring our make-out session to a close since it was going beyond anything we had ever done.

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, huh?" Kurt asked. His eyes roved over my body. I felt exposed and I was fully clothed. He always had a way of reading me. It used to infuriate me. Now not so much. At least not most of the time.

I pillowed my head with my arms. "No. Whatcha you gonna do about it?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Instead of answering me Kurt proceeded to show me. He ran a hand down my chest until it reached the edge of my shirt and he tugged on it. I sat up a little to help him discard my shirt. It fell on the floor somewhere next to the bed. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Kurt kissing my chest with light kisses. He started near my collarbone gently sucking on the skin, adding just a hint of teeth. My body zinged every time there was a little bit of teeth, going straight to my cock. I was hard as a rock. My body flushed when Kurt reached my left nipple. He nipped and bit it lightly until it was a hard nub. Satisfied with his work he moved on to my right never leaving a moment without feeling little shocks and tingles all over my body.

Sweat beaded on my forehead when Kurt moved from my nipples, laving his tongue over my abs and dipping in my belly button. I bucked my hips showing him where his hot much needed mouth needed to be. I looked down to find Kurt watching every move I made. He snaked down the rest of my body finally reaching my boxers. Instead of going to my weeping cock he started kissing and massaging my thighs. I gripped the bedspread tightly to keep control of the urge to take my care of my erection myself. I waited too long for this for it to be my right hand taking caring of me again. Kurt smirked against my inner thigh when I a whine found its way past my lips.

"That's enough torture for you I think." Kurt sat up smiling down at me. He kissed me on the lips then went back to being between my thighs.

"That was payback?" I asked, voice rough. I sounded like I drank rocks.

"Yes, it was. Now I think it's time to go back to bed." Kurt stretched and yawned.

I wanted to cry. "That's no way to treat someone who's ready to beg."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt," I said voice low and husky.

Kurt visibly swallowed. "I got it. Next time don't tease me then I won't have to tease you."

"You mean…" I couldn't even finish the sentence it was too good to be true.

Kurt smiled shyly, cheeks turning red. "Yes." Kurt ended the conversation by pulling on my boxers. I lifted up my hips and he slid them off. This was the first time Kurt was seeing me naked. For some reason I suddenly felt bashful. I never felt like this with my other partners then again they weren't Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips, lowered his head and took me into his mouth. My back arched off the bed when my cock was engulfed in his wet heat. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he started sucking. Fire lit in my lower belly slowly spreading to the rest of my body. I looked down to watch Kurt bob his head up and down, swallowing a little more of my cock each time. I had to grab something, I reached down finding his silky hair, tugging on it lightly, gaining a moan from the mouth around me. The vibrations were too much. Kurt swallowed me to the root, my cock touched the back of his throat. I did my best not to buck into the wonderful heat of his mouth, but it was so hard. Kurt held down my hips with his hands as he backed off a little. He added a little edge of teeth. The slight graze of pain and pleasure muddled and mixed together creating the perfect cocktail for the mind-blowing job Kurt was doing. Kurt pulled one hand away from my hip, the next thing I knew he was playing with my balls, rolling them in his hand. Too much. I tried to tell Kurt, but my voice caught in my throat when my orgasm barreled through me. I saw white as my orgasm rocketed through my body. I shot my load down Kurt's throat and he swallowed every drop. It seemed to last forever. I hadn't cum that hard in I don't know how long. When it was over I laid panting on the bed, chest heaving up in down and covered in sweat. Kurt was by my side kissing my lips a smile playing on his lips.

I grinned tiredly. Suddenly I was ready to fall asleep, not without taking care of my man first. I held up a finger. "Give me a minute and then I'll take care of you."

Kurt's smile turned sheepish. He laid his head on my shoulder. "No, need."

"What do you mean?" I wrapped my arm around him.

"I kind of sort of came when you did." Kurt turned his head into my shoulder. I could feel his face burn up.

"Without touching yourself?"

"Yeah," Kurt's reply was muffled.

"That is so hot." To think he got off from just giving me a blow job was beyond hot. I was almost ready to go again. Instead I snuggled closer to Kurt, pulled the covers over us and got ready to sleep.

"Really?" Kurt wrapped himself tighter around me.

"Dude, really."

"Don't call me dude."

"Okay." I smiled a goofy smile. "What do you want me to call you?"

"You know my name."

Our exchange reminded me of a conversation at my work a month ago. I never thought I'd be here with anyone much less Kurt. But I'm so glad he adopted a dog that day. "I'll use it." Or otherwise I wouldn't have the greatest thing in the world.

"Go to sleep we have a big day with Avalanche tomorrow." Kurt complained, snuggling closer to me. "We're taking him to the dog park."

"Okay, okay. Got it." I fell asleep with Kurt snoring softly in my shoulder and a smile on my face all because I couldn't keep my hands to myself.


End file.
